Winds Of The Heart
by Psychlone
Summary: Sesshoumaru, calm, collected, powerful, completely dumbstruck in love with a dead girl who just happens to appear. Wait, where's InuYasha and Kagome? Rating for violence all lemons will be posted on mediaminer.
1. Discovery

_**Winds Of The Heart**_

"I wish for all those who helped and were hurt by the demon Naraku, with pure hearts, to have their one desire granted." Came a whispering voice as a strong wind scurried over the fields and mountains of Japan.

Sesshoumaru easily floated through the sky on his demonic cloud as he surveyed the land. Peaceful and quiet, as always now that Naraku was gone and no one could find Inu-Yasha or Kagome. A strong, very powerful wind pushed against him. The wind passed easily and he was soon on his way.

A very light scent, he remembered, only without that horrible border around it. A name sounded in Sesshoumaru's head; "Kagura." He followed the scent easy at first, until it got stronger, then he became frantic, she was obviously close by and she had this 'new' scent to her.

A clearing in the woods, and a peach back, leading down to a very curved and shaped posterior, then to strong, shapely legs. "Kagura." he said again. He floated his cloud down to the ground and knelt by her bare back. His hand felt down her smooth, unblemished flesh. _No scar, no scent of Naraku, what is she doing here?_

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open as she lay on her stomach. "W-where am I?" she asked weakly, like her lungs were weak.

"You're in a clearing, in my woods, what are you doing here?" he asked with his uncaring voice, keeping his hold up even though a very voluptuous woman was lying naked in front of him.

"I'm alive?" she turned on her back and showed her front off, bringing the closest thing to a blush to Fluffy's composed face, but even then, that 'blush' wasn't even considered 'coloring'. Her nose flared as she breathed in the scents of the forest and life.

"I don't like being ignored." He said irritated, flicking a strand of hair back.

"You like anything?"

Sesshoumaru growled, never had he been treated so rudely, it was frustrating and infuriating, and some how strangely attractive. "Would you like some clothes and a place to stay for a while?"

"Why are you offering?" she asked, stretching in the grass and letting her hands rest on her stomach.

"I don't know why, either take my kindness or find your own way."

"I'd love to find my own way, but I'm naked and hungry, so I'll take your kindness…Fluffy."

"Don't call me that." He growled out, his eyes reddening with anger.

"Why not, fluffy?" she brushed by him, letting her fingertips brush across his chin and cheek.

As much as the touch stupefied (which wasn't much) and attracted him, it angered him for the disrespect she was giving him. "I'm going to…"

"You aren't going to do anything but take me back, the ordeal with Naraku made you soft. Everyone can see it." She said lazily sitting on the ground. "But I am very sorry my lord, and I very much appreciate the kindness." She stood up and bowed to him slightly now, to show she really appreciated his help even though he shouldn't even give her the time of day. "And besides, I guess even you would know I obviously have a problem with authority.

He calmed himself down and breathed out a breath of frustration. _This is going to be a long nights stay._ Sesshoumaru called up his cloud and stepped on it, his arm reaching out for her hand. Kagura's hand found his and she climbed onto the cloud.

"Could you make the ride any smaller?" she rhetorically questioned as she pressed into his back.

"This is going to be a very long night!"


	2. Dinner Time

_**Winds Of The Heart**_

Sess lent Kagura his upper cloak, which hung down her knees, forcing her to turn her head. She hated to feel dainty and weak, but she did admit she loved the few scars covering Fluffy's pale chest, making him seem so much more endearing.

"We there yet?" she toyed with him just to tick him off.

"No, ask again and I'm throwing you off." He was irritated to the point of his face turning red, cause no matter what, he wouldn't blush, even if Kagura's chest was pressed to his back, or would it?

"Are we there yet?" she smirked at how uncomfortable she made him.

"No." now he was getting serious, so she stopped and sighed, Fluffy would have slaughtered anyone else who dared to mock him, but he only threatened her, why? "Why do you put up with me?" she finally asked.

"Because it'd be rude to mistreat a lady." That had Kagura set back on her heels.

Her eyebrows narrowed as she saw the smirk on his face, is this how Sess acts when no one else is around? "You said that just to irk me!" she accused, and Sess smirk turned into a grin.

"You always seem to amuse me." He answered truthfully this time, and he kept his grin until the Castle came into view and his face became expressionless again. And he moved his jaw around. "How do you people keep smiling so long?" he asked, and Kagura went into hysterics.

"You're a riot fluffy." She said and giggled some more.

"Quiet now, the castle is close." He warned and his cloud went at a slower, leisurely pacing itself to the stone structure.

When he landed in the courtyard a raven-haired girl and a green toad with a staff were they're waiting for him. "Lord Sesshoumaru is back! Rin is happy now!" The girl said and jumped up, attaching herself to Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Milord, welcome back, eh…who's that?" the toad asked pointing the heads at Kagura.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing, toad!" Kagura said and smacked the staff away.

"You can't treat a vassal of the great,"

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshoumaru told him and helped Kagura inside. "Rin, can you show Kagura…"he started but saw Kagura kneeling down to Rin and listening to what she had to say.

"Rin's name is Rin! Rin wants to know your name!"

"Kagura's name is Kagura darling." She copied Rin's loud and upbeat tone.

"Rin likes Kagura." Rin announced to everyone and skipped along.

"Kagura likes Rin." She smirked as she passed the impassive face of Sesshoumaru. "Your highness."

"Call me Sesshoumaru." He said and waved her off to follow Rin.

"Milord, why is she wearing your shirt?"

"She was naked in the western forest, closest to Inu-Yasha's village, I gave her clothes."

"Alright, but isn't that the wind witch Naraku made?"

"Yes, she had died, but why is she here? I think that girl that hangs around Inu-Yasha must play a part in this." He turned to get himself another shirt from his wardrobe. "We will pay that village a visit soon."

"Aye milord." Jaken followed him.

While they walked he noticed the gossip the servants were talking about, the tall thin wind witch, had gossip flying around like a contagion. Some that she had been enslaved, some of her being a relative of Rin's, and his personal favorite was that Kagura was his newest lover. Jaken snorted and told those servants off, even though Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her himself.

Rin came up charging into Sess's room after he put on a new shirt, with a fully dressed Kagura behind her. His impassive face nearly melted when she saw her in a more feminine version of his clothes, white single piece kimono, with a purple sash-tie and unique purple designs on the sleeves and fringes. The actual kimono hugged her every curve, even a little more so than the kimono she wore while she was with Naraku.

"Rin showed Kagura the wardrobe, and picked out her outfit!" she said excitedly and walked up to Kagura, who was blushing from the gaze she was getting from Sesshoumaru.

"When's dinner?" Kagura asked, getting Sesshoumaru's gaze off her hips and chest, and to her face.

"Dinner is at 6 sharp, Rin, why don't you show Kagura around the castle." He said monotonously.

Rin jumped and jogged out of the room. "Is she always like this?" Kagura asked and Sesshoumaru nodded. The women left and Sesshoumaru waved Jaken to go find something else for him to do, he had business to attend to.

Near the far side of the hall leading to the room was a bright white torch stick, when pulled revealed a passage; which was Sesshoumaru's goal. The passage he went down was dark and dank, the walls were lined with cobwebs and dust, yet he never even noticed, he had a task to accomplish.

The winding staircase he was going down led to an old steel door, with an orb in the middle, his claws touched the orb and it began to glow bright purple. "Yes my son?" A woman asked from the orb. She looked like Inu-Yasha's mother, except with deep purple eyes and white long hair.

"Mother." The word came out with almost no disdain this time.

"Why have you come? The throws of fatherhood and love have the great Sesshoumaru in confusion?" she playfully mocked.

_Infuriating woman…_ "Yes for the first part. I want her to be my childe, the princess if you will, but being a human…"

"Aye, its difficult to raise a human as a demon, different needs and stages, but you can't turn her, unless you want to part with Tokijin."

"Why…" he trailed off.

"If you don't act soon the darkness could over power her innocence, and she could become so evil…"

"Wait, how?"

"Well the innocence of a child is strong, it even managed to warm your frigid heart. But the innocence only lasts for so long…are you sure you still want to try?" her voice said for him to dare to care.

"Of course I'll try, she's a tough girl, she'll live through it. But about that last part…"

"Its as plain as day to how much you love this Kagura. Just be a man, oh and in order for the land to achieve peace as you want, you need to open this door, but only the men of your bloodline can open it, together, your father and brother need to help you."

"But!" he tried to protest but, his mother disappeared from her orb and Sesshoumaru left the door, the corridor, returning the torch in place, and left his chambers to wander, to think.

_How can I get Inu-Yasha to help me when I want to kill him, and how the hell can dad help me of she's dead? What does she mean break Tokijin for Rin to by my own? Hmmmm…_

His thoughts raced for hours and hours and on end, until Rin's cheery voice broke through. "LORD! Dinner's served!" she yelled at him, which made the servants flinch and Kagura laugh, Sesshoumaru wasn't one to take getting yelled at. He laughed, a warm laugh and a the smallest smile in history graced his face. Now the servants were worried, and Jaken hid behind the wind witch.

"Okay Rin, whatever you say." He followed as they led to the dinning hall, which was pleasantly decorated with purples and silvers of all tints and hues.

The table had been set, a long table made of pure marble, sat in the middle with plates filled with steaks, potatoes, and other delights. Sesshoumaru, naturally sat at the head, Kagura to his left (or was his left), Rin To his right, Jaken left them. The lord set his swords down in the corner earlier, muttering something like, "I like to go through a meal without killing something."

Sesshoumaru was left handed, so learning to use his right hand for eating, and to cut his meat one handed was a huge hassle for him. Kagura immediately noticed. "Would you like some help?" she asked pleasantly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a look of malice, but changed it when she was seriously asking if he would like some help. He nodded once and Kagura snapped her fingers, the air slicing up the meat easily.

"WOW! Can Kagura teach Rin to do that?" Rin asked excitedly as the meat just fell into perfect shapes.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said softly and continued eating.

"Uh, I think so- wait a minute! Did you just thank me?" her eyes widened, she knew Sesshoumaru wasn't one to 'thank' anybody. "Are you sick?" she felt his forehead.

"I'm fine, and don't push your luck, it was a one-time thing."

"So can you teach me?" Rin asked through a mouthful.

"Finish your food before you talk, and I guess I could try." Kagura answered and placed a small cut of meat in her mouth.

"I was meaning to ask you, Kagura, do you remember anything to tell us why you're here?" Sesshoumaru asked not looking up, knowing if he did he'd be distracted by Kagura's moving mouth.

"Uh…nope, I hope Naraku's dead."

"Yea, he's dead, Inu-Yasha killed him. His scent is gone and so is his presence. Not to mention your burn mark."

"It feels good to not have that ugly thing anymore."

"I completely agree." Sesshoumaru muttered, but Kagura heard.

"What's that mean?"

_Hey peeps show me your love and support, review peoples!_


	3. Good Night

Good Night

"Sire!" Jaken shouted as he charged in, looking even more nervous than usual. "We have an urgent message for you from a lord who I do not know!"

"Jaken. Calm down. It is merely Galahad from the eastern continent." Sesshoumaru told him and politely excused himself before walking off, Jaken following close behind.

"Galahad?" Kagura asked Rin and the little girl shrugged.

The two simply shrugged and continued eating. Soon the lord did not return and Kagura could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, the wind whispering bad news. She looked at Fluffy's swords and frowned. If the wind was right in what it was telling her, he might need those.

"Rin, if you will excuse me, I too have some business to attend to." Kagura ate the last of her meal and grabbed the two blades, Tokijin, trying to tap into her brain, to no avail; the wind that surrounded her constantly blew away the evil aura of the sword.

"Going to see the lord?" Rin grinned and asked, as she placed another piece of food in her mouth.

Kagura smiled at this little girl. "I might be." With that, the older woman left, letting the wind guide her to where Sesshoumaru was holding his meeting, so she could return his blades and ask where her room was.

"Goddammit, Galahad! I can't hold your troupes in my territory! I can't if the north, east or west caught wind of it, we, no I, could be targeted for war!" a voice, obviously the castle master, shouted in pure anger.

"Then we will come to your aid, but we need some territory there, to give us an upper hand her in England!" another voice said, this one possibly Galahad.

The raven-haired witch paused outside the door before knocking. "Lord, are you in there?

"Look Galahad, I will think over it, I have other things to attend to."

"I will not give up this argument. Think it over. I will call you again when you have had time to think." The voice disappeared and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Enter." He grunted and Kagura heard the sound of a chair groaning under sudden weight after some shuffling sounds.

She opened the door and entered meekly, not one to piss off a very powerful demon when he already wasn't in a good mood. He looked older, and enraged, his face and eyes red with anger and frustration. "Lord, I brought your swords, something just told me to bring them to you."

Sesshoumaru gave a little chuckle, another scary thought. He looked at her and breathed out a deep shuddery breath. "The irony. Thank you for giving me a reason to stop that pointless argument. I take it you heard me?"

"Half the castle could have heard you. You were shouting pretty loudly." She closed the door behind her and looked around the stone room. It was plain, nothing was here but a plain wooden chair and a pedestal covered in a cloth at the top.

"Yeah. Galahad, what a fool!" he laughed to himself then looked at his hand. "He wants territory here, to give him a stake in other parts of the world, to give him an edge against his competition."

"Galahad is from the eastern lands?" Kagura asked, intrigued at the thought of foreigners.

Sesshoumaru breathed another deep breath. "Yes. From England." He breathed another deep breath. "Why have you come looking for me?"

"The swords, as I have already mentioned, and I wish to ask about my sleeping quarters." She handed him his two blades.

"Why weren't you affected by the sword, Tokijin?"

"The wind has blessed me. I can purify auras for a short time."

"Ah. Yes, your sleeping quarters. They are near mine, I hope you find it to your liking."

"Lead the way."

The two left the room, and Kagura thought she saw a glint of something from under a portion of the cloth. She shook her head and followed the lord out, to where she would be sleeping. A door set in mahogany, and in a child's hand writing, were the words 'The Lord's Room", this sent a smile to Kagura's face. The door beyond it was also mahogany, a rare wood, with special carvings in it, made to look like wind wisps, with what looked like her special wind design that was on her old kimono.

"Go take a look." Sesshoumaru told her and she gently took the handle, opening the door so it swung inside, instead of sliding to the side.

"Wow…" it was beautiful, with greens in tints and hues, mixed with gentle browns and overpowering silvers and purples, and that was just the paint on the walls. It was vastly decorated, a large four-poster, obviously imported, and with a canopy attached to the top. A window-like door led out to a huge balcony that attached to another door, this door locked from the inside and covered with a black cloth.

"My room." He answered right behind, making her turn around quickly, only to land smack against his chest.

"So you attached our rooms? A little presumptuous of you?" Kagura teased, slightly blushing from their rather close proximity, even though the balcony was quite large.

"Nothing I do is presumptuous. This is the best room we have, next to mine, and it does happen to be next to mine. My door is locked and yours can be too." Fluffy merely stated, his hand resting on his sword as he turned and looked towards the setting sun. "I spent many a time here, looking at the sunsets, seeing the sky aflame in passion instead of war."

"Wow, rich, powerful, strong, and philosophical! Look, I am swooning." Kagura said sarcastically, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Look, if you would like to be moved to another room, I can have that arranged."

"No. I am fine here, and I'll lock my door at night and cover it so YOU can't get in." Which in itself was wrong, Sesshoumaru didn't have to use the door, if he really wanted to, he could simple break in the door or the wall. "So…getting involved with foreign leaders?" Kagura leaned against the edge of the balcony, looking at the slowly sinking sun.

She heard him lean next to her, also looking at the same sun. "Yes. Which is why we have so much mixed culture in this castle. Galahad wasn't always so pushy or power hungry, but after his mate died, he just gave up on life and figured that he was going to die, he knew it, so he might as well squash the competition as much as possible."

"How is he going to die?"

"He can see glimpses of the future, and he saw how he died. A dragon. Not a demon, a welsh bred dragon is going to kill him."

"A real dragon?" Dragons were rare in Japan; mostly dragon-like demons existed, and were more common than actual dragons.

"Yes, a real dragon. A fierce monster in its own right. Some say a dragon is stronger than even I, than Naraku or even Inu-Yasha. Stronger than my father who owned more than half of this country at one time."

"That is truly a beast of a creature." Kagura seemed afraid, stronger than Sesshoumaru was hard, but stronger than Naraku was near impossible, and stronger than Inu-Yasha was impossible for everyone demon but one. The father of the two brothers who was often thought of as a myth, rather than an actual being.

Sesshoumaru saw the harsh process going on in Kagura's head and changed the subject into something she might actually like talking about. "Have you been talking to Rin?" He chuckled as she sighed one of exhaustion.

"I swear that girl has more energy than the world has breezes!" She threw her hands up in the air. "And she wants me to teach her to use the winds."

"So I heard. Are you going to teach her?"

"I can try. I don't know if she will be able to use it though, I was made for that specific purpose."

"She will be a great leader someday." Sesshoumaru said out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?" Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru strangely, this whole day showed he was full of surprises, even if he was slipping in and out of his barrier of monotone and apathy.

"Never mind. I am going to bed. Good night." He walked to where Kagura's door was so he could leave and enter his room. Kagura's hand caught his sleeve.

"Wait." She told him and he turned around to question her only to see Kagura standing on her toes and her lips attach to his. She left soon though, much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin. "Thanks for everything. Good night…" he began to walk again, and he just managed to walk straight, until he was out of view and his knees almost gave in.

He put his hands to his lips; he could still feel the silk like feeling of Kagura's lips against his. He smiled genuinely. This was already a great night.

A/N: There will be NO lemons in this story, all lemons will be posted on my mediaminer account. So if you want to find my account on mediaminer, take a look at my profile here, it should be shown on the homepage section. Thank you. And reveiw and I might just post much faster this time.


	4. Dreams And Attack

Dream and Attack

Sesshoumaru lay himself down on his bed, the room fully furnished with another canopy bed, purple and silvers decorating everything, There was a fireplace on one side, with a soft and beautifully designed chair, and table. Near his bed was a small table for putting things and on the other side was a rack where he kept his swords.

_She's back! _He thought happily to himself as he rolled on his side, completely naked other than his pants he had on. He drifted off to sleep easily, feeling completely relaxed, as he still felt the tingle of Kagura's lips upon his.

_He awoke when he felt some soft wisps of touch on his open chest. He opened his eyes lazily to find Kagura, her kimono from earlier almost completely open, and her hair down, laying over him. "Hi Fluffy." She whispered, running her hands across his chest._

_He only smiled at her and let her touch engulf him. He looked around and there he saw it, a full harvest moon outside, all orange as his balcony door stood open, the cloth torn down. That is how she got in, and now there she was, running her hands down his chest as her amazingly soft hair brushed him as well._

"_Mmmmm…" he hummed to himself as she touched his toned stomach. She leaned down and kissed him again, going deeper, and letting her tongue slip into his mouth as they danced in battle for dominance. Sesshoumaru slowly flipped the two of them over. _

_He looked deeply into her crimson colored eyes. Kagura wiggled her waist between his legs and licked her lips. Sesshoumaru went down kissing her neck and sliding off the cloth covering her shoulders. His hands began opening the cloth smoothly, and brushing the smooth and unblemished skin with soft and gentle hands. He began with tweaking her wine colored nipples until they were stiff and erect with passion, as her back arched and face reddened._

"_Ohhh…Sesshoumaru…mmmm" she moaned out as he began to kiss his way down her neck and shoulders until he had one of her pert nipples in his mouth, gently sucking and biting. Her hands found his head, keeping him there, as his hands began snacking further down until they touched a patch of downy fur in a V shape above her…_

A large boom sounded and Sesshoumaru quickly awoke, jumping out of bed and landing in a pose, ready to attack, even though this didn't hide the erection he had, when he stood up. "Lord!" Jaken shouted as he ran into Sesshoumaru's room with a scared Rin, in some thick bed gown, and then Kagura in a more skimpy night gown, she was the only one to notice the problem the perfect lord had, even though this was not the time to mention it.

"What the hell is going on Jaken!" he shouted, reaching for his swords, his tail grew from his lower back, as he got angry.

"We are under attack sire!" Jaken had to shout as another boom sounded and the ground shook below their feet. "There is a small force and some cannons!"

"I can take care of the cannons!" Kagura shouted through the noise and Sesshoumaru's half ready army met with the attacking force.

"I don't want you in the fight!" The Lord shouted, his 'embarrassment' gone and unsheathed Tokijin.

"All I need is the balcony. If you can take care of the ground force, I can defeat the cannons." She smiled and lifted up some fans she had found in her room, almost specially made for her, they felt so real and perfect in her hands.

"I see you found them. Good, get out on that balcony and blast away. None of those slicing wind blades, I want only the enemy killed, not our own." He kicked open his balcony doors and then jumped off the edge.

"Well Rin, want to watch a wind witch work?"

"Yes!" Rin shouted and walked beside Kagura out to the balcony.

"Here is how I control the winds. I AM THE WINDS!" she shouted out, causing two things, slight distraction among either troops and boosting her own confidence.

She began to dance around the winds going from non-existent to uproariously in charge of the terrain. Troops seemed to be lifted, and the enemy troops seemed to be pushed back. The cannons began to fire again, backed in the darkness of the trees, but the wind picked up in such strength that the cannon fire bounced out of the tube of the cannon and feared the wind so much that it seemed to jump back into the cannon, the unreleased gunpowder behind the cannonball never got released and a cannon exploded, killing at least 20 enemy troops, all masked in iron helmets.

Many cannons also backfired, but some seemed to just throw the cannonballs to the ground at the feet of the men, maybe crushing a few troops. Sesshoumaru smiled, taking the wind to sail into the midst of battle. _She's done her job, now to do mine._ He thought happily. Now he smiled, not the ones of perfection and happiness that he was showing last night, this was one of malice, one of hate, they attacked his home, and endangering his daughter, his subjects and his…

"Die you bastards!" he roared and his sword held high. He charged straight, his single arm with his sword slashing and stabbing about, guarding against other swords and spears. The slashing and stabbing never ceased until only one soldier stood, after countless futile explosions from cannons, and soon Sesshoumaru's well-trained, almost unbeatable army engulfed the other troop.

"Now you are going to tell me who sent you." Sesshoumaru lifted the poor man high, he certainly was not of this land…he was English. "Was it Galahad?" he growled out.

"No. It was my lord…please don't hurt me…it was Uziel." The man spoke in feigned Japanese, like it was really hard for him to speak like that.

"Now you are human. What are you doing fighting demons with only plain swords, and with such a small army?"

"Uziel…he is mad. He isn't human either, nor is he a monster like you. He is a dragon…a mighty and feared breed. With great big wings and huge claws, a great maw with tons of sharp teeth…" the man went on, turning white as he remembered what his lord had said was the punishment for betrayal.

"Hmm… seems things are going to be quite interesting. Men, give him a room and a wash, I want to speak with him later. What is your name?"

"Josh, son of David." He spoke; this man was a boy, no more than 16.

"Son of David, I will meet with you later. You hesitation to strike my troops did not go unnoticed. You will receive mercy." He told the boy, setting him down so he could be helped off the field by the other troops; some treated him with disdain, some with hatred, others didn't care.

Sesshoumaru jumped back up, landing next to Kagura, who was ending her dance, by sweeping the bodies into the forest, deep into the forest, his knees bending with the shock. "You. Were. AWSOME!" Rin shouted, in awe of Sesshoumaru who had slain more troops than anyone else, except Kagura.

"You did good." Kagura told him, removing some sweat from her brow.

"So did you." Sesshoumaru shot back, and ushered Rin to go back to bed; the trouble was over. "Thanks for your help."

"I thought the thank you was a one-time-only thing?" Kagura asked him, not really caring for a response.

"I give credit where credit is due." The two stood on the balcony, leaning against the rail, and talking, adrenaline was still rushing, and Sesshoumaru didn't NEED to go back to bed, neither did Kagura.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, her smile rye with mirth.

"Things." He grunted.

"I saw the size of it, it was very certain things."

"So what?" he snapped.

"Relax there before you have an ulcer. Look its natural, who were you dreaming about?"

"None of your business."

"Was it one of the maids here?" she asked him.

"No."

"Hmm…was it about Rin?" Kagura asked, purely a joke, she knew he would never.

"Ugh. No!" he turned to go to his room.

"Was it about me?" she asked seriously, and he paused at the doorframe.

"…" She followed him inside, and closed the door behind her. He climbed into his bed, ready to go to sleep, even though the sun was about to rise.

"It was…wasn't it?"

"…"

"Just stop. Tell me."

"…mumble…" he spoke quietly, making sure that he could say it before he tried out loud.

"I am sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"…yes…" he said again this time, loud enough to hear.

She didn't say anything, and he took it as a bad sign, and tried to find comfort in lonely covers, only to find they weren't so lonely. Kagura had managed to lie down next to him, and her hands began to wrap around his chest.


End file.
